


Schwytaj mnie i nigdy nie wypuść [SU | PL]

by Janfon1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Dark Comedy, F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janfon1/pseuds/Janfon1
Summary: Na polskiej scenie fandomu SU raczej jeszcze nie było fanfika takiego kalibru. Słowami trudno wyrazić, jak dziwaczna, nadzwyczajna, unikalna, a przede wszystkim chora jest tematyka tego dzieła. Tego można tylko doświadczyć.Najprościej rzecz ujmując - w starym bunkrze, wielki ociężały człek muszący skrywać twarz za czerwonym workiem stara się, by Perydot nie popadła w obłęd od codziennego wykorzystywania seksualnego w ramach testowania na siłę wciśniętego w nią prototypu fleshlight'u dla klejnotów. Pomijając fakt, że bunkier jest częścią Sanktuarium - nieskończenie wielką magiczną jaskinią, gdzie poza klejnotami mutantami kryją się też prawdziwe potwory, fabuła sięga jeszcze głębszych poziomów im dalej się rozwija.Miłej lektury!





	1. Preludium

 

"Schwytaj mnie i nigdy nie wypuść"

_fanfikcja dziejąca się w uniwersum Steven Universe_

_autorstwa Janfon1/Janfona Pierwszego_

 

* * *

 

 

_Prolog_

 

 

\- Powinnam coś _jeszcze_ wiedzieć zanim zaczniemy? - zapytała Perydot, kładąc się wygodnie obok Lapis. Ledwo mogły widzieć swoje twarze przez ciemność.

\- Nie, to żadna sztuka - odpowiedziała.

 

Jeden hamak niósł ciężar aż dwóch osób tej nocy, ściśniętych razem w kącie stodoły. Choć sytuacja domagała się tego, wolały nie obejmować się lecz dzieliły ich małą przestrzeń.

 

\- Oczy zamknięte i odprężenie - dodała Lapis, zdejmując rękę spod czupryny koleżanki.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Spodziewałaś się czegoś więcej? Sen snem, dla nas jest tylko rozrywką... - obróciła się plecami do Perydot.

\- Skoro tak mówisz...

Perydot przeniosła wzrok na sufit, każdą oddzielną belkę łączącą stodołę w całość i zwisające z nich "dekoracje". Zbutwiałe drewno, choć stare i poobijane, nadal się trzymało. Puste puszki na sznurkach i rzucone bez ładu koce podchodziły pod dekorację równie dobrze jak zgnieciony magnetofon pod sztukę.

 

\- Nic nie czuję. Robię coś źle? - zapytała po chwili Lapis.

\- To nie przychodzi od razu, daj temu czas. Prędzej czy później samo do ciebie przyjdzie - odparła, leniąc się tuż przy niej.

 

Koniec końców, Perydot zdołała zamknąć oczy na dłuższą chwilę. Poczuła jak jej klejnot intensywnie działał, jakby ulatniał z siebie nagromadzene emocje, aż wreszcie jej głowa osunęła się na bok.

 

Pogrążonym we śnie klejnotom ktoś się przyglądał. Patrzył przenikliwie na nie, oczekiwał aż jedna z nich się poruszy. Dobrze pomyślał, bowiem krótko po zaśnięciu Perydot, Lapis obróciła się na plecy i chwilę patrzyła na nią, nim też zasnęła. Za czasu, gdy księżyc wniknął swe niebieskie światło przez wrota, osobnik zdołał już zbliżyć się z otwartych na noc drzwi do zawieszonego hamaku. Srebrne ostrze zabłysło w jego ręce, komicznie małe względem jego wielkiego cielska.

Gigant usiłował skupić się na zadaniu, ale niestety, nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. W hamaku przed nim leżała ta zielona. Krągłe bioderka wbiła w legginsy o dobre dwa numery za ciasne. Dekolt też miała nieco przyduży. Przez pozostałe pięć minut wgapiał się w apetyczny pasek ciałka niebieskiej, który odkrywała jej krótka bluzeczka. Wyeksponowane dwa cudeńka, takie obłe aż chciałoby się pociągnąć za pętelkę, odkryć tajemnicę słodką, delikatnie zdjąć złotko...  
Raz tylko, z wielkim trudem, oderwał spojrzenie od tych delicji i rozejrzał się, wodząc wzrokiem po podłodze. Nie pomogło. Jego mały przyjaciel były prosto przed jego oczami. Musiał się wziąć do roboty zanim kompletnie oszaleje i spróbuje wziąć obydwie.

 

Oddychał ostrożnie pod maską. Decydował, którą wziąć ze sobą. Wiedział z doświadczenia, na ile mógł sobie pozwolić.

Język oblizał pożółkłe zęby. Palce ujęły mocno rękojeść sztyletu i uniosły ostrze nad parą śniących.

 

Ze stodoły wydobył się głośny huk. Po tym drugi. Czarna sylwetka wybiegła z miejsca zbrodni, trzymając w ręce gładki klejnot. Smugi pyłu niosły się tuż za nią, nim opadły na wiosenną trawę. Jak porywacz, rozwiały się z chłodnym prądem wiatru, by nigdy więcej nie wrócić.

Za czasu, kiedy Lapis powróciła szybko ze stadium regeneracji i wieść o porwaniu doszła do Kryształowych Klejnotów, oprawca był już setki metrów odległości od stodoły. Za pół godziny nie było go już w mieście.


	2. Skąpe mieszkanie i nietypowy lokaj

Zapiski od 21.05.2016

Klejnot: Perydot

 

Dzień 1

 

01:40

Jednak dokonał dzieła, tym razem sprowadził Kryształowy Klejnot. Szef mówił coś ostatnio o grubej rybie - nie spodziewałem się jednak tej osóbki, ze wszystkich innych możliwości.

 

Podczas całej początkowej procesji, kiedy Helidot witał i przygotowywał psychicznie swoją nową zabawkę, starałem się nie odwracać wzroku. Brunatne ceglane ściany odbijały echem śmiech Helidota, który swoimi rozmiarami przewyższał wszystkich w pokoju. Był on kalibru koszmaru - nie mogłeś określić w pełni jego wyglądu lecz wiedziałeś, że był on duży, szeroki i namiastką tego, co życie chce ci poprzez niego powiedzieć.

“Na waści zamierzam użytkować i testy przeprowadzać. Przygotuj się, _madame_ , na ostre tłuczenie” powiedział wówczas szef.

“O co mu chodzi?” - zapytała mnie wtedy Perydot.

Miał na myśli swój patent, porcelanowy fleshlight ze stożkowatym odrobinę zwężonym końcem. Wnętrze jest wyłożone gładkim gąbczastym materiałem mającym naśladować kształt jaki natura chciała. “Doznaj nowego sposobu na fuzję”, tak brzmiało jego motto, a działał on na sposób, że penetrował okolicę krocza nie łamiąc zarazem fizycznej formy. Cud dla klejnotów bez zdolności transformacji. To znaczy, gdyby sama instalacja nie sprawiała bólu.

Widziałem tę wymówkę na szybki numerek już tyle razy, ale nigdy mnie nie nuży - przynajmniej na tyle, że teraz tylko analizuję reakcje. Wiele klejnotów było tu przed Perydot - tak, tą sławną Perydot - i każdy zachowywał się inaczej. Jedna perła nie szarpała się dopóki nie poczuła bólu, drugi, jaspis, kopał i trząsł, że musieliśmy stoczyć z nią ostrą bójkę zanim przeszliśmy do rzeczy, a trzeci, rubin, o dziwo prysł.  “Rozmiar ma jednak znaczenie” - zarechotał wtedy szef i dał mi malinowy klejnot do wyrzucenia. Czy z Perydot było jakoś inaczej? Nieco. O wielkie dziwo, po wstępnym strachu poszła ze mną dobrowolnie.

 

Kiedy skończyło się miłe gadanie i przeszliśmy do czynów, to zaczęła się szarpać. Wypadła nam z rąk i spadła na głowę. Szybka jej wizjeru pękła, białe zagłębienia wiły się teraz ponad jej lewym okiem.

 

 

10:00

 

Perydot od Kryształowych Klejnotów. Mała, zielona, z żółtą czupryną, wzdłuż nóżek lepiła się pożółkła już sperma. Zazwyczaj to do wstępnej próby fleshlightu dochodziło dopiero dzień po otrzęsinach, tym razem szef jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Sam przyrząd był idealnie trafiony między jej udami, fałdki mimikujące mięśnie narządów płciowych przeciekające od napełnienia. Od fleshlightu do jej klejnotu na czole ciągnęła się lepka nić, która działała jak nerw czuciowy pomiędzy receptorem a odbiornikiem. To ona przewodziła sztuczne estrogeny, surowe zastrzyki przyjemności. Ledwo widoczna na zielonej karnacji ciele.

 

Wodziła za mną oczyma, siedząc pośrodku celi. Otworzyłem skrzypiące kraty i pochyliłem się nad nią.

“Hej. Hej, Perydot?”

Wycofała się do kąta. Spojrzałem krytycznie.

“Jesteś cała brudna, chodź. Musisz się umyć” - nalegałem, ale nic.

Tamte pęknięcie najwyraźniej już jej trochę stuknęło o czachę. A przedtem była tak rozmowna...

 

***

 

\- Kim ty jesteś?

Nie jestem twoim porywaczem, jeśli o to pytasz - odrzekł Prosnorkulus. - Mój szef poluje samemu. Ja tylko zajmuję się klejnotami, które ze sobą przyniesie.

Elegant z niego zbytnio nie był - twarz ukrywał za czerwonym workiem, duże mięsiste ramiona zwisały mu ciężko z barków, nosił rękawiczki samoróbki po łokcie, a sandały z granatowymi skarpetami po kolana. Do bielizny przywiązany miał pasek ze smyczą, postępowanie dyscyplinarne zapewne.

\- Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? - wróciła wzrokiem do jego czerwonego ślepia. Worek obwiązany sznurkiem wokół czoła miał jedną dziurę na oko.

\- Cóż, on… Niczego ci nie będę obiecywał. Raz będzie dobrze, raz źle, musiałabyś sama tego doświadczyć.

Minęła chwila rozglądania się. Szef na pewno się niecierpliwił, ale Prosnorkulusa mało to obchodziło - teraz był czas na wstępną integrację. Musiała wiedzieć, że miała tutaj przyjaciela.

\- No to… jak masz na imię? - zapytała.

 

***

 

Rozumiem, że później byłaby bardziej skora do rozmowy. Pomyślałem - “może spacer pomoże?”.

 

Wziąłem wtedy Perydot w ramiona i podniósłszy ją , opuściliśmy celę. Stosownie lekka była na swoje drobne rozmiary. Zamiast skręcić jednak do korytarza, gdzie Helidot siedział na swoim tronie i pewnie parskał z ubawy nad własnymi sprośnymi myślami, wybrałem drabinę.

 

Właz do bunkra był skryty pod zielonym puchem i wysoką trawą. Roślinność roztaczała się stąd po sam dół wzgórza wraz z drzewami, które pokrywały wojenny bunkier. Jesień tuż tuż, już wszystko zaczęło nabierać mdłych kolorów - nawet ptasie gniazdo w koronie jednego drzewa wyglądało na opuszczone.

Taki poligon na obrzeżach miasta to wymarzona kryjówka dla osób, które wolą trzymać swoje mroczne sekrety z dala od cywilizacji - na tyle ukryta, by poszukiwacze przygód nie myśleli tutaj przychodzić ale nie za daleko, by można nadal było spacerem pójść do sklepu.

 

Ostrożnie stoczyłem ją na zewnątrz, co zdawało się ją wreszcie rozbudzić. Nagle zadarła głowę, spojrzała na mnie, okolicę i ucichła. Miło, że już wtedy wybiła sobie ucieczkę z głowy.

“Jak się czujesz? Helidot nie przybił ci zbyt mocno?” - zapytałem.

“Jakie niby eksperymenty wymagają organów reprodukcyjnych…” - odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili. - “Jest to dosyć… nieprzyjemna metoda.”

“Doświadczysz tego jeszcze przez parę dni.”

Kciukiem starłem brud z jej policzka. Trochę pozostało jej jeszcze na mundurze, ale odsunęła moją rękę.

“Przyniesienie mnie tu jest więc kpiną?”

“Nie, nie. Robię to, byś nie leżała ciągle w lochach. Izolatka źle robi umysłowi.”

Zielona zerkała dużo na okolicę, poszukiwała czegoś w wysokiej trawie, grzybkach, odległych pagórkach.

“Więc, zostałam porwana i wzięta w niewolę?” - wywnioskowała.

 

"To oraz szef testuje na tobie jego nowy wynalazek. Nie da ci spokoju, póki nie będzie zadowolony z rezultatów."

Perydot zmarszczyła wówczas cienkie brwi.

“Dlaczego mi pomagasz?”

“Mam kłamać?”

“Nie.”

“No, to chcę cię nieco wykorzystać…”

Zajęło mi chwilę ułożenie kolejnego zdania.

“Bo widzisz, nie jesteś pierwszą porwaną osobą. Twoi poprzednicy nie zaszli dalej niż trzy dni, a wynalazek jest nadal prototypem. Dożyjesz do końca, praca się skończy, wszyscy będą zadowoleni, nikt więcej nie zostanie porwany. Więc, proszę, maksimum tydzień i to wszystko się skończy.”

Maleńka nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Jej oczy wyrażały pewną konfuzję, nieporadność. Chciała już o coś spytać, ale zamknęła usta.

“Głowa do góry, jutro będzie lepiej." - uciąłem rozmowę. - "Chodź, trza cię umyć.”

 

Perydot patrzyła na moją rękę jakby cud spostrzegła, tyle że “nie wiadomo, czy korzystny”. Ale i tak poszła ze mną. Przywiązana do smyczy. Trochę ironia, ale to byłoby głupie z mojej strony, gdyby zaczęła uciekać a ja bym stał już w wodzie, gotowy ją umyć.

 

* * *

 

Dzień 2

 

Drugi raz Perydot spotyka się z moim szefem. Przed tym poradziłem jej, by pamiętała naszą umowę. Fleshlight był świeżo oczyszczony w wodach niedalekiej pradoliny, co przebijało jakością naszą marną łazienkę. Mamy tylko szrober do mycia się. Higiena musiała zostać utrzymana i ja robiłem to delikatniej niż szef, któremu przypominało się dopiero na dzień doświadczeń.

 

Ja rutynę znam, ona jeszcze nie. Dała jakoś radę się zmusić do kooperacji. Wystarczyła odrobina stymulacji, by robiła maślane oczy. Szef nie był taki łaskawy, lubił być nieco gwałtowny w jego akcjach.

 

Jej pojękiwania wykręcały mi wnętrzności. Szef też zaszedł dreszczem, kiedy pierwszy raz wygięła się z bólu. Wcześniej nie była tak bliska płaczu, słychać to było w jego głosie. Wtedy przyciągnęła jego rękę z powrotem. A on zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Zamachnął się kolejny raz bez skrupułów.

Następne jej razy go nie wzruszyły. Kiedy tylko rozgryzł, że będąc pod wpływem sztucznych hormonów ból sprawiał jej przyjemność, zaczął to wykorzystywać. Odkryłem wtedy, że ma tendencje sadystyczne.

 

Nadal pamiętam ich małą sytuację. Ryła za głośno, kiedy zaczerwienił jej pośladki od tłuczenia. Więc, złapał ją za gardło i zaczął podduszać.

Przestała od razu. Po dłuższej chwili, on też się zatrzymał.

Ta chwila ciszy, zrozumienia bez słowa. Uderzył ją w policzek, a ona nic. Ujął ją za głowę, zmusił by na niego spojrzała.

Jej oczy, zagubione ale tęskniące. Jak mała, odurzona dziewczynka.

 

I leciał dalej swoje bara bara. Ale tamten moment, jakby złamał jej rytm i otrzeźwiała. Widziała, w jakiej sytuacji była… i pozwoliła szefowi, by tłukł ją dalej.

 

Dziewczyna leżała dziwnie na jego piersi, podrygując z grymasem podniecenia, który powinien długo zniknąć. Podszedłem do niej i zapytałem, czy mnie słyszała.

“Nie głębiej, nie głębiej! A-ach!” - rzuciła się na mnie. Wisiała na moim barku i próbowała wbić się ząbkami w mą szyję, co bez śliny było jakoś mniej efektowne.

“Jej przycisk musiał się zablokować” - mruknął Helidot, który leżał już plecami na tronie i dłubał sobie w dziąsłach.

“Jej umysł złamie się w szwach, jeśli jej szybko nie pomogę” - przyszło mi od razu do głowy i opuściłem pokój. Szef nie czuł się na specjalne żegnanie go z ukłonem, czy co tam. Kiedy drętwiał, w ogóle zapominał o wszystkim na co najmniej minutę czy dwie.

Wziąłem sprawy w swoje ręce i począłem gmerać w ziejącej jamie Perydot. Kiedy palec mój dosięgnął przycisku od razu wyczułem, że rzeczywiście się zablokował - szefunio musiał tym razem naprawdę mocno o to tłuc.

Kiedy dziewka miała wstrząsy na moim ramieniu, pazurem udało mi się odblokować mechanizm.

Perydot wydała z siebie głuchy jęk… no i chyba zemdlała. Klejnoty tak w ogóle mogą? Mimo tego, długo jej zajęło się po tym pozbierać. No i pewnym było, iż jej fleshlight mógł być popsuty.

 

Dwa kroki do przodu i jeden krok do tyłu.

 


	3. W ramach klienteli

Dzień 3

 

12:30

Dzisiaj był krótki apel - tak zwańczy, bo krótkie posiedzenie z lampką łagodnego wina _Caelo Rucci_ w dłoni nieco stroni od formalności. Szczególnie, kiedy żółta żarówka ponad stolikiem szwankuje i brzęczy.

Szef zazwyczaj mówił o wielkim finale swoich prac nad wynalazkiem, że chciałby wyruszyć "tam, gdzie zostałby najbardziej zauważony". Homeworld pewnie, dużo mi o nim biadolił ostatnio. Dzisiaj zaś był ze mną szczery. Aż zanadto.

 

“Chcę się wreszcie uwinąć z tego bagna. Ziemia to nie miejsce dla takich porąbańców jak ja. _hik,_ no popatrz tylko co oni robią do innych mutantów! Kurde, ganiają za nimi i zabierają do gdziekolwiek obozów tam mają pewnie. Tak się nie robi, do klamota jasnego, tak się nie robi.”

“Dokąd pójdziesz?” - zapytałem wtedy.

“Do…? Homeworld, a no. Tam będę przynajmniej wyrzutkiem pośród swoich.”

 

Tak przynajmniej mamrotał, racząc się upojnym trunkiem. Ale nawet wtedy tak po cichu się z nim zgadzałem.

… “Wyrzutkiem pośród swoich”. Zawsze brzmi lepiej od wyrzutka pośród obcych.

 

22:40

Perydot może nie musi spać, ale to nie oznacza, że będę z nią siedział dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Pomimo mojego wyglądu nadal byłem człowiekiem i sen był mi potrzebą.

Co utrudniało sen zaś, to co było po drugiej stronie włazu do bunkra. Tego dużego, na końcu tunelu. “Sanktuarium”.

Tamto miejsce… nie do określenia. Jaskinia oplątana zielenią, od samego jej progu tworzy granicę cień. Niby naturalny efekt, ale prawda jest inna. Gdy się wkroczy w głąb, pozdrawia cię nieprzenikalna czerń, nawet jeśli latarką zaświecisz to nie rozdzielisz ściany od podłogi. A w tym krążą klejnoty mutanty. Chodzą po tej czerni, pełzają na górze niewidzialnego sufitu, wynurzają z ziemi, po której stąpasz. Są wszędzie.

Są tam też monstra, które nie są klejnotami.

Bunkier po tamtej stronie to tylko wrota zamknięte na cztery spusty, żeby nie przedarły się do środka. Raz co raz słyszy się jak te monstra obijają się o nasze ściany, skowyczą przeraźliwie, wchodzą na dach, drapią pazurami.

 

Szef mi mówił, że przez właz w lochach, ten na suficie, nie mogą wejść. I tak nigdy tam nie śpię. Wolę koło sali tronowej, z dala od zła wszelkiego.

 

Dziwne to, zresztą. Ze strony Sanktuarium tylko czerń i właz zamknięty na cztery spusty, ale jak przejdzie się przez drugie wyjście, to na suficie w lochach, jest się na zewnątrz, na jakimś odludziu, poza obrębem magicznej jaskini.

Jakich dziwów te klejnoty nie sprawiają...

 

2:50

Dziś drzemałem krótko. Jeden z mutantów wszedł nam do bunkra. Ktoś z zewnątrz otworzył mu właz.

Znalazłem go przy celach, próbował wyrwać kraty, gwałtownie rzucając ciałem na boki. Parskał jak zapyziała świnia, raz szczękał zębami jak naszyjnikiem z kości, rwał jak najęty - i za ciemno było, by zobaczyć jego wygląd, choć dwunożny musiał być.

Przyciągnąłem jego uwagę, bijąc ramieniem o rury i powoli zwabiłem go z powrotem za wrota. Gdy ślamazarnie postawił się po drugiej stronie, pociągnąłem za wrota, ale były za ciężkie, bym zamknął je na czas. Dziwactwo runęło na mnie i próbowało dorwać się do mej gardzieli. Szarpnąłem je za głowę i pociągnąłem do tyłu, że zwykłemu człekowi kręgosłup rozpadłyby się w szwach, wyrzuciłem paskudę ponownie za wrota, zatrzasnąłem je i zasunąłem blokadę. Monstrum biło o drzwi przez moment, po czym odeszło z powrotem do czarnej otchłani Sanktuarium.

Szef tylko wychylił głowę z sali tronowej i pokiwał głową w pochwale, po czym zamknął się z powrotem. Takie incydenty już nie jeden raz się nam nadarzały.

 

Perydot nie wyglądała dobrze, jak perła po pierwszych badaniach - skulona na podłodze z tym jakże pustym wzrokiem. Gdyby to było możliwe, pewnie leżałaby jeszcze w kałuży moczu.

 

Jeszcze raz krok do tyłu z kuracją. Pal licho, gdzie ja schowałem tamto wino...

 

* * *

 

Dzień 4

 

6:00

Jakiś ciemnozielony facet przyszedł zobaczyć się z szefem. Wyglądał nieco jak Azjata, pewnie przez te włosy splątane w samurajski kitek. Dzielił ubiór szefa, to może byli spokrewnieni. Zaczął z grubej rury i bohatersko skoczył w pozycję bojową, kiedy graliśmy w karty, ale szef zdołał go przekonać do rozmowy, trzymając go na dystans taboretem. Najwyraźniej był bliskim Perydot i kiedy tylko dowiedział się o jej porwaniu, ruszył ją ratować. Ale usłyszawszy, czego Perydot tutaj doświadczała, zbaraniał nieco na twarzy. W życiu takiego grymasu zazdrości, wstydu i chęci wykorzystania sytuacji nie widziałem.

Gość złożył ofertę szefowi nie do odrzucenia - w zamian za przerobienie Perydot na, cóż, _dziwkę_ , dla niego, i dostarczenie go jemu w takowym stanie, my dostalibyśmy w zamian jeden z Kryształowych Klejnotów.

Zgoda zaszła od razu. Ustaliwszy pewne małe drobnostki, uścisnęli sobie ręce i Azjata odszedł. Przez właz w lochach, oczywiście - od strony Sanktuarium się tylko wchodzi, ale nigdy nie wychodzi.

Wtedy szef odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział, że będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy podczas dzisiejszej sesji.

 

6:30

Spróbowaliśmy zachęcić Perydot do dawki jakichś leków na potencję, ale ostatecznie przymuszaliśmy ją do połykania. Krztusiła się na czymkolwiek ją faszerowaliśmy i wypluwała pod nasze stopy.

Uznaliśmy, że to nie ma sensu. Szef zachował tabletki dla siebie.

 

11:00

Szef zainstalował w Perydot mały implant, który w teorii podwajał poziom sztucznych estrogenów oraz nowość - układ nerwowy, odpowiadanie na kontakt fizyczny. Plany “nowego sposobu na fuzję” idą do przodu.

 

Nigdy tak _serio_ serio patrzyłem na te sesje. Mimo bycia zmuszonym stać w kącie pokoju jako wartownik, zawsze odwracałem wzrok od orgii na centrum sceny. Teraz jednak miałem aparat w ręce i rozkaz fotografowania, nie miałem już wymówki. Własnymi oczyma obserwowałem mistrza w akcji.

Perydot zachowywała się bardzo jak nasza ostatnia perła, tak patrząc na jej reakcję na pobudzone libido. Chociaż była kierowana przez szefa co miała robić, to nadal było dla niej, tak w samej podstawie, nowe uczucie.

Drastyczne różnice w ich rozmiarach nie przeszkadzały szefowi kompletnie, stawiał on dziewkę w pozycjach, o których ludziom się śniło. Perydot brała udział w czymś co wyglądało na walkę o dominację. Poniosła jednak porażkę. Nawet pozowała do jednego zdjęcia, eksponując się widocznie od tyłu, bolesne ślady po biciu powoli się leczące.

No, te estrogeny na serio dają jej wycisk.

 

*** 

 

Helidot zatrzymał ją w ostatniej chwili i z bólem na twarzy wyciągnął z niej kipiącego od wezbranych emocji członka.

\- Cudnie ci idzie, słonko, ale mam jedno pytanie. Ty i mój asystent dobrze się znacie, tak? - zaczął.

\- T-tak? - odparła niepewnie.

\- Mhm, tak więc. Idź zrób mu dobrze.

Prosnorkulus obniżył aparat. W jego oku zawidniał stres.

\- _Idź_. Oddaj się w jego ręce - zachęcił ją szef.

\- H-hej, miałem pomóc tylko przy zdjęciach! - sługus zaczął się bronić. Perydot zafrasowała się, choć jej sztuczne libido jeszcze jej szeptało jej słodko do ucha, by usłuchała Helidota.

\- Współpracuj ze mną, mądralo, albo ta sesja nie dobiegnie końca - odezwał się, po czym pogłaskał Perydot po jej kanciastej fryzurze. - No co jest, słonko, nie mów, że ci się już odechciało…

Oparł jej krocze na swoim członku, mając nadzieję przywrócić jej zapał. Jednakże, głos sprzeciwu od jej opiekuna złamał jej ponętne myśli. Szef tylko burknął coś w irytacji pod nosem i dał jej zwyczajnie usiąść na jego kolanach. Jego erekcja opadła, mimo wcześniej bycia na granicy orgazmu. Nie ma to jak zepsuć kompletnie klimat.

\- Nieważne, sesja dobiega końca. Kongra-kurwa-tulacje dla ciebie, Prosnorkulusie, zniweczyłeś eksperyment.

Zapadła chwila niewygodnej ciszy.

\- Ale jak wolisz, jutro będziesz tylko robił zdjęcia. Wpadło mi coś lepszego do głowy. Koniec! Do jutra.

 

***

 

Następnie odpiął urządzenie, by później je podrasować.

Czyli nie bawił się w te całe augmentacje tylko jako pretekst dla bara-bara. A jednak…

 

O jeden krok do przodu.


	4. Kryminał

 

\- Klejnot zostaje porwany pod osłoną zmierzchu, ślady tropów są zawiłe i prawie że niezauważalne… Pfy - detektyw wyciągnął z pazuchy manierkę. - Już się parę razy spotkałem z czymś takim. Kiedy taki klejnot zostaje porwany, nigdy nie wraca. Sądząc po kruchości takowej osóbki, porywacz albo kolekcjonuje je, albo _handluje..._

W stodole zamieszkałej przez dwie osóbki wiało ciszą, od kiedy jedna lokatorka, Perydot, zniknęła pod osłoną nocy. Kryształowe Klejnoty widocznie martwiły się jej odejściem i nawet zadzwoniły do specjalisty w sprawie zaginionych.

\- Za tymi porwaniami stoi ten sam przestępca - rzekła Garnet.

\- Musimy odnaleźć Perydot zanim będzie za późno. Pomożemy panu w śledztwie - Perła stanęła przed swe koleżanki. Detektyw zerknął na nie okiem, łykając trunku z manierki.

\- Wystarczy mi jedna osoba, dedukcyjna, inteligentna - schował napój. - Więcej żyć nie chcę ryzykować.

Lapis, która siedziała w kącie pokoju, zerknęła dyskretnie zza pleców. Widząc, że nikt na nią nie patrzył, wróciła do grzebania w masie złomu. Hamak nadal był na swoim miejscu, wisiał przybity do ściany tylko na jednym gwoździu, tamtej nocy zerwał się z drugiej strony.

\- Perło, pójdź ty. Dasz sobie radę - rzekła pokrzepiająco Ametyst.

\- Ale czy ty się z nią bardziej nie lubisz? Zresztą, czemu nie spytałybyśmy Heliotropa, on powinien nam pomóc-

\- To nie jest teraz kwestia przyjaźni, panny - wtrącił się detektyw. - Trza mi kogo zwinnego i zdolnego się skryć, rozumiejącego powagę sytuacji a nie łachudrę, as w rękawie waszej drużyny.

Perła popatrzyła na swoje koleżanki, niepewna.

\- Czyli ty, Perło. Śmiało, damy radę ze Stevenem - zadecydowała ostatecznie Garnet.

Chwilę zajęło jej strawienie tych słów. Nie pokazała jednak trwogi, wiedząc, że rusza odnaleźć swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Dobrze, możemy wyruszać od razu - Perła powiedziała do detektywa. On zaś skinął kapeluszem i wyszedł z chatki, klejnot tuż za nim.

\- Byleby w całości wróciła… - mruknęła Garnet.

\- Choć właśnie, co się podziało z Heliotropem? - spostrzegła Ametyst. - Tak jakby odciął kontakty od nas, od kiedy Perydot uprowadzili.

\- Kto wie, co się może dziać w jego baobabie. To nie nasz interes - pokręciła głową fuzja, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

 

\- Miło, że obeszło się bez zbędnych dyskusji - wyjawił jej detektyw, maszerując przez trawiaste wzgórze. - Szlak do kryjówki porywacza dostałem niedawno od jakiegoś anonima, podesłał mi pod drzwi biura. To nasza jedyna sensowna poszlaka, nieważne nawet czy prawda, czy fałsz. Tylko szczery ci będę, samemu na to iść to jak na śmierć.

Miasto przed nimi rozciągało się dalece i im niżej schodzili, tym bardziej dachy budynków przewyższały horyzont.

\- Czyli szansa nadal widnieje - powiedziała Perła.

\- Jak najbardziej. Byle młokosa nie mogłem jednak ze sobą zabrać. Los detektywa jest zawiłą rzeczą, co jeden nieostrożny ruch może skończyć się koszmarnie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- A no - kiwnął jej zapalniczką. - To zbiorę zapasy jedzenia i picia na wyprawę. To powiedz mi, i bądź dokładna w opisie, jak wygląda ta wasza dziewczyna?

 

* * *

 

 

Dzień 6

 

Wolne. Szef czeka na jakąś wiadomość od klienta i mamy cały dzień dla nas. Świetne wieści, tak sądzę, idealne.

To mając wolną chwilę, popytałem Perydot jak się czuła. Podczas zabierania ją na zewnątrz czułem, że coś ją korciło.

“Bywało lepiej” - odpowiedziała mi na pytanie. Jej żółta czupryna była zagmatwana i widocznie oblepiona czymś zaschniętym i o mocnym aromacie. Kolor skóry zmętniał, ślady po dawnych siniakach biły nasilonym fioletem. Czy to od szarych chmur na niebie, nie wiem już. Do tego ten smród...

Czy tęskniła za domem i rodziną? Czy kto by się o nią martwił?

“O-Oczywiście, że tak! Znając ich, to pewnie już obmyślili plan    jak    mnie   stąd    wydostać…”

Zamyśliła się z wyrazem smutku. “Co, nie chcesz być uwolniona?”, zapytałem, ale ona nabrała dziwacznego grymasu.

“Perydot? Czujesz się dobrze?”

“Nie!” - odparła szczęśliwie. “T-to znaczy nie tak, ja tylk- ja po prost… Ja już nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć…

Pokrzepiłem ją, rzekłem, że jej miejsce nie było tutaj. Kiwnęła głową i zajaśniała swoim markotnym uśmiechem, ale znałem jej ukryte pytanie. Sam się o to czasem pytał. Koniec końców, czy ona _chciała_ być uwolniona od Helidota?

 

Helidot nawet nie próbuje ukrywać zła za jego zamiarami. Ni to koi, ni to nie stroni od słowa, gdyby choć nie kpił z niej otwarcie... Ale rozumiem. To nie tak jakby te rdzawe ściany i znikomy prąd dobrze robiły same z siebie, po co robić aluzję dobra. Czy ja robiłem wtedy dla niej dobrze taką kuracją?

 

* * *

 

 

\- Przez ten okres czasu mogłoby wiele rzeczy nastąpić, Perło. Zależnie jak porywacz ją traktuje może skutkować trwałą traumą, obłędem albo jeszcze lepiej, syndromem sztokholmskim.

\- Nie słyszałam wcześniej o tym syndromie - przyznała się Perła.

 

Detektyw i Perła podróżowali autokarem coraz dalej ku północy, gdzie autostrada przedzierała się przez pradolinę i dzieliła drogę z torami pociągowymi. Skupiska drzew pęczniały bez ładu, jaśniejąc na zielono pośród żółtego terenu. Kierowali się coraz bliżej ku trawiastym obrzeżom Jersey, gdzie mieściły się tylko małe wsie i lasy.

 

\- Najprościej mówiąc, porwany przywiązuje się do porywacza, wyrasta zaufanie. Wtedy zaczyna dwa razy myśleć o ucieczce, koniec końców woli zostać. Z jednej strony mówi to o warunkach okupacji, a z drugiej o charyzmie porywacza.

Detektyw rozpiął torbę i wyciągnął z niej butelkę wody, którą począł się raczyć. Odchrząknął.

\- Głowa do góry, damy radę - pokrzepił swoją towarzyszkę. Ona zaś patrzyła na przemijający za szybą krajobraz. Myślała, zmartwiona, wpatrywając się w głąb mroku jakim była jej wyobraźnia.


	5. "Bywało lepiej"

Dzień 7

 

12:00

Nie ma sesji? Dziwne. Szef w ogóle nie wyszedł z sali tronowej.

 

15:10

Perydot nie była w celi. Szef zabrał ją do siebie i zamknął za sobą drzwi, kiedy mnie nie było. Tak szczerze, to nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że u wrót do sali tronowej działał zamek.

 

Co on jej tam robi?

Krzyki. On chyba ją bije. Tym razem jeszcze gorzej.

...

Martwię się o nią.

 

***

 

Helidot przyczłapał z Perydot i rzucił ją na ziemię z lepkim plaskiem. Ledwo oddychała, nie miała już sił haftować wyładowaną w nią spermą, oczami wodziła przymrużonymi, a on jeszcze pogmerał przy jej drżących kończynach, lekko rozchylił usta, wyciągnął języczek z kapką zżółkniętej miazgi po czym wepchnął słudze w ręce aparat.

\- No dawaj, czopie, chciałeś robić zdjęcia to masz! - prychnął, odpoczywając przed wynikiem swojego blisko trzygodzinnego wysiłku.

 

***

 

18:00

 

Ten cholerny Azjata i jego chore zdjęcia. Obrzydliwe na tyle, że na długo tego nie zapomnę...

Najwyraźniej szef wyssał z niej wszystkie siły, musiałem ją na ręce wziąć. Nie mogłem się tu cackać, szef nie wiedział o naszych wypadach na zewnątrz i teraz na pewno będzie chodził po korytarzach dla otuchy.

Zanoszenie jej do naszej ubogiej rdzawej łazienki i układanie w wannie przypominało obchodzenie się ze zwłokami. Polegałem na szorstkim szroberze i mydle, by zmyć choć najświeższą warstwę, a woń plemników łatwo nie schodzi bez aromatyzera. Jeśli tak miało dalej iść, równie dobrze mógłbym użyć papieru ściernego.

Jej wyraz twarzy, jednakże, nadal błogi, słaby uśmiech, rozmarzone oczy… Ciarki mi wtedy poszły po plecach.

Czy ja poniosłem porażkę?

 

* * *

 

Dzień 8

 

11:00

Perydot zaczęła źle wyglądać - jakby gniła od wewnątrz. Oczka miała niczym zwiędłe różyczki, powieki spuchły i nabrały fioletowego odcienia od wymęczenia, język wybielał i stał się szorstki, włosy zrobiły się stłamszone i ich pęki lepiły od uschłego wiadomo czego. Fleshlight nie zdołał przeżyć ciągłego maltretowania dłuższego niż trzy dni - coś definitywnie zaczęło stamtąd spływać.

A jak z jej głową?

Sprawdziłem przycisk, nie utknął. Wgnieciony, ale sprawny.

Ciągłe wyzyskiwanie jej klejnotu zostawiło swój ślad. Pęknięta szybka to symbolizowała, od momentu jej przybycia tutaj zaczęła się ruina.

 

Wziąłem ją dzisiaj na zewnątrz. Tak po prostu, by pomyśleć. Musiałem trzymać jej ręce, by nie macała się na dole. Wtulała się wtedy we mnie z krowimi oczyma. Jak bydlę.

 

Perła, jaspis, rubin: żadna z nich nie przetrwała tyle, co Perydot. Nie przyzwyczaili się do codziennego seksu, implantów, do mojej osoby - nic.  Poczucie izolacji i fakt, że mogli ufać tylko sobie, to trzymało ich w ryzach.

Perydot rozpuściłem, miała opiekuna, czuje się ona teraz jak w domu. Żałuję, że dałem jej żyć na tyle długo, by zamieniła się w pannę niskich lotów. Przynajmniej ja tak na to patrzę znużonymi oczyma.

 

I to nosi moje pytanie: Kim jest Helidot?

Perydot miała odpowiedź. _“Moim opiekunem, jak ty.”_

 

...

Poddaję się.

Teraz to ja jestem szczęśliwy, że cele nie mają oświetlenia. Niech Perydot gnije sobie w tej ciemności i obłędnie jak reszta. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

 

11:20

Szef do mnie przemówił dzisiaj. Powiedział, że tamten Azjata chciał już dokonać wymiany. Miał Perłę. _TĘ_ Perłę. Rebeliantkę, kolejną z Kryształowych Klejnotów. W zamian chciał Perydot w stanie całkowitej posłuszności i jak się na to patrzy, była gotowa.

Na początku mówiłem o obiektach badawczych jak zabawkach, ale tutaj to określenie pasuje najlepiej.

 

Nie pozwolę na to. Wolałbym ukrócić jej żywot teraz niż dać jej zgnić w ramionach jakiegoś fetyszysty. Dla jej własnego dobra.


	6. Krocząc ku nieznajomemu

\- Jesteś pewny, że to ten adres? - Perła rozejrzała się po okolicy, dzierżąc włócznię w dłoni.   
\- Nie inaczej, choć podejrzane. Toć to tylko grota czarna. Nie sądziłem, że byłby to człek o tak niskich standardach, choć z drugiej strony tacy jak on zrobią wszystko dla ukrycia - detektyw przypatrzył się miejscu.

Trop zaprowadził ich do jaskini obrośniętej na tyle dużą ilością gąszczy i innej dzikiej roślinności, że ledwo widać było leżącą pod spodem litą skałę. Granica między światłem a czernią była prostą linią zagmatwaną przez cienie zarośli.

Detektyw w moment wkroczył cichcem do środka, tonąc w kwestii sekund w  mroku. Perła podążyła tuż za nim.

 

Grotę spowijał absolutny mrok, więc Detektyw włączył latarkę.

 

\- Co do… - wymsknęło mu się z ust. Światło rzucane przez latarkę nie odbijało się od niczego, nie przenikało ciemności. - Co to ma niby być?

 

Skierował blask na Perłę. Jej chuda sylwetka zajaśniała promieniście od stóp do głów, ale tło bez zmian. Ciągle czerń. Detektyw poprawił poły prochowca i obrócił się z powrotem. Coś mignęło tuż na pograniczu światła.

 

Minęły momenty, dłuższe chwile. Czas się ciągnął, wszystko bez zmian. Nic nowego się nie działo przez ich przemarsz po ciemku.

"My chyba nigdy nie opuścimy tego miejsca" - myślał detektyw, sprawdzając baterie leżące luzem w kieszeni prochowca. - "Mam bardzo złe przeczucie, że wyjście stąd już nam umknęło."

Bo raczej umknęło. W momencie, kiedy wkroczyli do cienia. Wszelkie siły, które panują nad tą przestrzenią, nie chciały dać im tak prędko wyjść.

 

\- Jasny gwint! - nagle skoczył. Znikąd natrafił na monstra. Stały bezczynnie przed nimi, ich niewygodne cielska jakby w stanie uśpienia. Dziwne, zdeformowane klejnoty na ich ciałach odbijały blask latarki, stojąc żarówiasto na czerni jak na obrazie Caravaggio'ego .

 

\- Mutanty? - mruknęła Perła. - Czyli jednak. Nadal dziwne, ale jednak...

 

Detektywa niejako uspokoił fakt, że ona wiedziała co się działo. Obniżył promień latarki, żeby nie świeciła "mutantom" po ich wielu różnokształtnych oczach.

 

\- Powiedz, czy to naturalne, ta ich bezczynność? - zapytał szeptem, marszcząc nos na unoszący się smród monstrów, które ramię w ramię były ściśnięte w tej grocie.

\- N-nie wiem, zazwyczaj są nastawione agresywnie. Nie potulne jak te przed nami.

Detektyw podrapał się po karku. Zerknął latarką, czy mógł przejść obok tego skupiska, kiedy kolejna twarz wynurzyła się z mroku.

 

\- Dobry wam - powiedziało coś. - Mam nadzieję, że miewacie się dobrze. Ja na pewno miewam się dobrze. Od dawna nie było tutaj tak wielu gości.

Wyglądało dziwnie. Oczy mętnego różu, przenikliwe, dziwnie przyjazne; aparat gębowy owada, pomiędzy żuwaczkami piegowata sczerniała pochwa najeżona kłami, długie ociężałe ciało zaś fioletowego węża. Tak to mógł względnie określić detektyw, korzystając ze swojego słownictwa.

Człowiek nie wierzył swoim oczom. Zanim mógł wymamrotać odpowiedź, Perła przejęła inicjatywę:

\- Był ktoś poza nami? - zapytała.

\- Cicho, nie twój interes - syknęło od razu na nią. - Kogoś aby nie szukacie? Aby nie kogoś, kto kradnie klejnoty? Takie ładne błyskoteczki żaróweczki. Chodzą sobie tu czasami.

Wąż stał w miejscu, zadarty, wyginał głowę. Musieli przejść do sedna sprawy, zanim się rozmyśli i skoczy na nich.

\- Eee, tak, j-jego. Mógłbyś go do nas zaprowadzić? - podniósł głos detektyw, zadzierając znoszony kapelusz. Wąż skierował wyłupiaste ślepia na niego.

\- Po to tu jestem, czyż nie? - obrócił się zamaszyście, pełzając ociężale swoim pokrytym fioletowymi łuskami cielskiem. - Tylko nadążcie.

\- Poczekaj, tylko wymień- kurde, już leci - Detektyw zaczął truchtać za wężem, Perła tuż za nim, ręce mocno zaciśnięte na włóczni.

 

Nagle okolica zaczęła się ożywiać. Na swojej drodze zaczęli omijać pojedyncze pałętające się humanoidy. Nad nimi skradały się stonogożuki panicznie szukające swojej grupy. Lwie mutanty o barwach zielonej flory leżakowały w kątach widzenia.

 

Jak sądziła Perła - ta magiczna jaskinia była leżem mutantów, jednym wielkim schroniskiem.

 

Ostatecznie dotarli do włazu. Wielkiego, rudawego od schodzącego pomarańczowego tynku.

Z podbrzusza węża wysunęły się dwa ramiona, futrzaste do knykci, i zaczęły łomotać w drzwi i szarpać na przemian za koło, które służyło za blokadę. Kiedy przypadkiem obróciło się, zawahało się i zakręciło je szczelnie z powrotem. Zatrzymał się, słysząc otwieranie zamka po drugiej stronie.

 

Nie otworzono im wrót. Wąż pociągnął za nie i rozwarł na oścież detektywowi i Perle, robiąc nierówne przejście w głąb kamiennego tunelu. Detektyw popatrzył na Perłę i zmarszczył brwi. Za dobrze znał tę brawurę w jej oczach, widział ją u wielu innych osób i nie zawsze kończyła się ona dobrze.

 

\- Ty chyba nie chcesz tam iść sama, co?

\- Raczej będę musiała - Perła odwzajemniła wzrok. - Ktoś musi wykonać tę robotę.

Detektyw podrapał się po szyi, twarz w grymasie rezygnacji. Miała punkt, nie mówiąc już o tym jak on sceptycznie myślał o wdrażaniu się w te czarne jak noc tunele.

Z drugiej strony, nie marzyło mu się wracać z powrotem na zewnątrz jaskini samemu.

 

Od tyłu zaskoczyło ich cielsko wężowate.

 

\- Mój asystent zabierze cię z powrotem do wyjścia.

\- Jaki asyste-

\-  _ Asystent. _ Nie martw się, wrócisz bezpiecznie na zewnątrz - zerknął kątem oka na Perłę, klekocząc żuwaczkami. - Nie powiedziałbym tego samego o twojej koleżance.

 

Wobec tego detektyw podszedł do Perły i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- My się już raczej po tym nie spotkamy. Zresztą, byłbym ci od teraz kulą u nogi. Ale jeśli przetrwasz, jeśli zdołasz uciec... Powiadom mnie, zadzwoń do biura. Chcę mieć zapisane, jak potoczyła się ta sprawa.

Perła popatrzyła na jego zdeterminowaną twarz i kiwnęła głową.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Weź to, może być ciemno - podał jej do ręki poręczną latarkę. - Wsparcie już jest w drodze, skontaktowałem się z twoimi koleżankami i będą tutaj za niedługo. Trzymaj się w ryzach i jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, widzimy się po drugiej stronie.

Detektyw wyciągnął z kieszeni miedzianą zapalniczkę i zapalając drżącymi dłońmi papieros, podążył za wężem w głąb nicości.

 

Perła zacisnęła w ręce latarkę. Lekka, aluminiowa, z dziurką do zawieszenia na pasku, koloru matowej zieleni, bliska wygaśnięcia. Miała wyskrobane jakieś symbole na rączce.

Przyłożyła ją do swojego klejnotu na czole i wsunęła wewnątrz niego, przenosząc magicznie do schowka w swoim pokoju. W zamian klejnot zabłysnął migoczącą bielą, rozświetlając drogę. Wkroczyła do tunelu.

 


	7. Przy lampce wina i żarówki

Zielone dziewczę uśmiechnęło się przyjaźnie do niego z rozmarzonymi oczami, kiedy trzymał jej głowę i w wyobraźni skręcał jej kark. Gładko, bez problemu, zwiotczałaby, poszła na ziemię i wtedy... prysła? Powinna przynajmniej, chociaż klejnoty nie miały tam rdzenia kręgowego to było nadal przekraczanie granic możliwości ich ciała.

Gdy Prosnorkulus chciał to samemu wykonać, mięśnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa i w poczuciu bezradności jęknął i rzucił Perydot o ziemię. Przyczołgała się z powrotem do niego, na co on ją odepchnął. Jej ostry zapach plemników systematycznie się pogarszał, chociaż na rozkaz szefa umył ją w rzece. Wiedział on jednak o jego wyjściach.

\- Prosnorkulusie, słychać cię, nie baw się nią - narzucił słudze Helidot, chodząc gdzieś w ciemnościach korytarza - tylko zanieś ją do mojego pokoju i przygotuj talię kart. I schowaj wino, bądź tak łaskaw.

Prosnorkulus dawno oduczył się wyrażania sprzeciwu, ale w tej chwili umknęło mu spod maski pojedyncze obraźliwe słowo. Ujął Perydot i zaniósł ją do sali tronowej, gdzie pojedyncza świeca przenikała przez mrok i oświetlała stolik dla dwojga pokryty plamami od wina.

\- Wedle moich przekonań monstra za ścianą ucichły i aktualnie adorują nasz obiekt wymiany - Helidot przyłożył głowę do ściany i nasłuchiwał. Zapomniał już jak to było po drugiej stronie. Sługus spojrzał w mrok pokoju, wodząc za chrypiącym oddechem jego przełożonego.

 

\- Ty, to oni idą? - Helidot zapytał się go.

\-  Tylko Perła. Człowieka, który jej towarzyszył, zabrał wąż.

Nawet stąd dało się usłyszeć jak kąciki ust Helidota naciągały się w szeroką zżółkłą ekscytację. Zarechotał gromko.

Czyli jednak wąż dotrzymał słowa i sprowadził ich tutaj. No i od razu dostał swoją nagrodę, nic mu więc nie wisieli. Choć kto wie, co on z tym człekiem by zrobił.

 

\- Chwila, już idzie? - zajarzył. - Kurde, sługo, migiem, na miejsca!

Helidot usiadł do stołu. Krzesło zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem, a światło świecy nie sięgało nawet czubka jego głowy.

 

Za czasu, gdy sługus i Perydot znaleźli sobie wygodne miejsce na taborecie w kącie zalanego mrokiem pokoju, ktoś przydreptał z tunelu od Sanktuarium.

Stłumiony w ostatniej chwili kobiecy jęk odbił się o ściany. Białe światło przestało rozświetlać korytarz. Od wtedy ostrożnie na swoich baletkach kroczyła do przodu, krok za krokiem, metr za metrem.

Helidot postukał nagle o ławę i Perła zadarła głowę. Po chwili wysunęła wpierw ostrze swej włóczni i następnie własną wyrażającą napięcie twarz.

\- Wiesz na co mam teraz ochotę? - pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Perła stanęła ostrożnie we framudze wejścia, jej oczy niemocne przebić się przez mrok. Choćby delikatny oddech, szurnięcie podeszwą buta, cokolwiek, dałoby jej wiedzę o tym, co mogło kryć się w ciemnościach. Koniec końców skupiła się na jedynej widocznej osobie w pokoju.

Hełm Helidota słabo błyskał w blasku świecy, czerwone ślepia wwiercające się w Perłę, gdy tasował talię kart w grubych dłoniach.

\- Mam ochotę na hazard - oznajmił Helidot. - Sytuacja adekwatna, bo karty są już gotowe do rozdania, no i jest co postawić. Proszę, odstaw włócznię i usiądź.

Wskazał na krzesło naprzeciwko. Perła czuła, że musiała się zgodzić na jego warunki. Posłusznie złożyła broń i usiadła do stołu.

\- Gdzie trzymasz Perydot? - zapytała bezzwłocznie. Helidot zerknął na nią spode łba, rozdając po dwie karty.

\- Nie czuć stąd jej smrodu?

Zza Helidota wydał się plaskacz i wątłe słówka wydostały się spomiędzy czyiś warg:

\- Kto…?

\- Perydot! - Perła zwróciła się ku głosu z ciemności. Helidot widząc to, zmarszczył brwi. Trzasnął głośno kolumną żetonów o blat, uciszając moment ulgi.

\- Te żetony stanowią życie twojej koleżanki - wyjaśnił. - Twoje sześć żetonów reprezentuje ciebie. Ktokolwiek zdobędzie wszystkie żetony przeciwnika, zwycięża i żyje, by odebrać swoją nagrodę.

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz choć minimalną wiedzę o hazardzie, bo dziś gramy w _Texas Hold 'em_ \- oznajmił uroczyście, oparłszy się o krzesło. Perła była bardzo sceptyczna, marszczyła cienkie brwi na widok swoich kart - siódemki kier i króla trefl.

  
\- Moglibyśmy zaprosić do tego Perydot, żeby dodać nieco dreszczyku. Co sądzisz? - zagadał Helidot, chcąc rozwiać ciszę. Perła ścięła ofertę prostym "nie". Jej twarz wyrażała skupienie.

Helidot sięgnął do tali i położył trzy karty. Wedle nich Perła zyskiwała parę siódemek. Dziewczynie zadrżał kącik ust, a Helidot siedział niewzruszony.

\- Sprawdzę - popukał palcami o ławę. Perła milczała przez moment, próbując sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek o pokerze…

\- Err... - mruknęła pod nosem, łapiąc za czoło.

\- Możesz sprawdzić albo podwyższyć stawkę.

\- Sprawdzę - rzekła od razu. Do trzech kart dołączyła dwójka kier i ósemka serce. Nici.

Helidot pomacał swoje pozostałe cztery z sześciu żetonów i podwyższył stawkę o dwa. Perła mogła teraz tylko podwyższyć własne żetony albo spasować. Szła dalej, uzasadniona parą i królową.

Ostatnia karta - królowa kier.

Perła położyła swoje karty - jedna para.

Helidot wyłożył swoje - dwie pary: ósemki i królowe.

 

\- Słyszysz, te mruczenie w kącie pomieszczenia? - mruknął spokojnie Helidot, zbierając osiem żetonów. - To ona, Perło. Pamiętaj o co gramy.

\- Co ty jej zrobiłeś przez te siedem dni? - odparła.

\- Przeprowadzałem doświadczenia.

\- Dlaczego jej to robisz?

\- Czy to nie byłoby oczywiste? To wszystko to tylko kamuflaż, sposób spełnienia moich chorych fantazji...

Prosnorkukus słuchał uważnie swojego pana. Perła zmarszczyła groźnie brwi.

\- Jaja sobie z ciebie robię - prychnął śmiechem. - Jestem zaprzeczeniem obiegowych wyobrażeń o złych postaciach. Moje zainteresowania ciągną się poza chęci do molestowania.

\- Jak niby? Twoje czyny mówią przeciwnie.

Helidot oparł się o krzesło i spoczął ręce na stole. Atmosfera poluźniła się.

\- Może na to nie wyglądać, ale jestem naukowcem. Przez okres swego życia studiowałem nauki ścisłe oraz humanistykę, dużo wiem o wynalazkach i nawet parę własnych zrobiłem, z Przyciskiem Przyjemności włącznie.

\- Pierdolisz - syknął cicho pod nosem Prosnorkulus. Helidot puścił to mimo uszu.

\- Aby mieć taki nakład wiedzy jak ja, człowiek musiałby oddać się nauce przez pięć żyć, co jest praktycznie niemożliwe bez łamania czasoprzestrzeni i powodowania punktu resetu. To już samemu stawia wiele pytań, jak jedna osoba zdołałaby cofnąć się w czasie lecz za każdym cofnięciem zostawić poprzednie życie z innymi konsekwencjami na świecie. Wyobraź sobie jeszcze jaki burdel się z tego robi, kiedy dołączysz do tego drugą osobę. To podchodzi pod teorię alternatywnych uniwersów, w co osobiście wierzę, i... Dobra, jeżeli mam zamiar się tak rozgadywać to niech od razu wino przyniosą. Prosnorkulusie! - pstryknął głośno palcami.

\- Że co? - odparł głośno sługa. Perła zadarła głowę w jego stronę. Bała się myśleć ile jeszcze siedziało ich w ciemności. Za tego czasu, kiedy jej paranoja zelżała i gra posunęła się do przodu, na blacie wylądowało wino i dwa kieliszki.

  
Trójka kier, dżoker. "Koszmar" - myślał klejnot, zachowując pokerową twarz. Helidot nie krył się z emocjami. Nalał sobie trunku, jednym haustem opróżnił i trzasnął kielichem o stół.

\- Kładę wszystko - posunął każdy żeton na środek ławy, za ręką kryjąc beknięcie.

Perła metaforycznie połknęła ślinę i rzuciła swoje dwa do garści. W uszach jeszcze brzęczała jej ta przemowa znikąd. Uznała ją skrycie za blef, choć nawet tego nie była w pełni pewna.

\- Jak na brutala, jakim z wyglądu jesteś, to nawet dobrze się wysławiasz. Nie spodziewałam się tego od ciebie - powiedziała.

\- Pozory. Zwyczajem przysłówek o okładkach książek i zdobiących szatach, mylą.

Kolejne karty. Siódemka trefl, dwa kier, as. Nastało milczenie.

Para czwórek, trójka serce.

Perła miała as i dwie pary. Helidot miał as i dwie pary. Te same karty.

Remis. Żetony zostały podzielone między graczami.

 

\- Dobrze ci idzie pomimo zaduchy i smrodu sztucznie produkowanej spermy. Masz moje gratulacje - powiedział oponent sprawdzając karty. Zerknął na nie i wydał swoją niepewność. Obydwoje rzuciło jeden żeton ze swoich sześciu.

\- Podwyższam - rzucił dwa żetony na środek. Perła szła za nim, dała od siebie też dwa.  
Miała króla i siódemkę trefl. Prosnorkulus położył trójkę, piątkę i szóstkę. Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do Perły, potrzebna byłaby tylko czwórka i wychodziłby jej strit. Miała przewagę, a tak przynajmniej sądziła, patrząc jak Helidot podrapał się po karku i wybąkał coś w sceptycznym tonie.

\- Sprawdzę - popukał o stolik. Perła również.

As.

Helidot wyłożył swoje karty. Siódemka, czwórka, dwójka. Pełny strit.

 

Nastała grobowa cisza. Płomyk świecy stanął w miejscu, kiedy Perła wstrzymała oddech. Karty zmiękły w jej chudej dłoni.

  
Helidot napiął wargi, ukazując rządki zgniłych zębów, wziął butelkę i wypił z gwinta całą zawartość.

 

\- Nie bezcześć mi krzesła tylko, dobrze?… Mówiąc dalej, raz napisano książkę o kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym. Według niej żywot w resecie oznaczał, że każda śmierć cofała cię do punktu zero, bez ucieczki. Niemożność wyjścia z tej pętli, rosnąca nudna i zmęczenie życiem, sprawiają one, że człowiek podejmowałby się rzeczy nieetycznych. Związki z przyjaciółkami i bolesne zdrady, snucie zbrodni tak skomplikowanej tylko, by zobaczyć tok śledztwa, no i oczywiście przymuszanie do jego woli kogo się żywnie podoba. Czemu? Bo może. Jeśli skończyłaby się zabawa, to zawsze może wrócić do punktu wyjścia. Wyobraź sobie tak za każdym resetem maltretować tę samą osobę, raz za razem na inny sposób.

Perła za tego czasu była z ręką przy czole, nogi napięte do skoku.

\- Reasumując ładnie, z klejnotami jest podobnie. Żyjemy wiecznie. Można nas wykręcać w różne sposoby, a gdyby coś poszło nie tak, puf! I można od nowa. Ciało zawsze się odnowi, ale umysł nie jest na tyle prężny.

I jeśli łaska, panno kryształowa, zamieniwszy Perydot na ciebie, _chciałbym tego na tobie spróbować._

 

Wtedy Helidot skoczył do góry, rzucając krzesłem do tyłu z hukiem, czyszcząc sobie pole walki. Świeca oświetliła jego napięte mięśnie nóg nim i to źródło światła padło z rzuconym na bok stołem. Perła wyciągnęła z klejnotu włócznię i cofnęła się do tyłu, chcąc zyskać na dystansie. Zaskoczyło ją trafienie plecami o twardą ścianę. Zrobiła przewrót w bok i tym ominęła lecącą w jej stronę butelkę po winie.

Pokój spowijał pełny mrok. Perła cieszyła się lekkimi i zgrabnymi ruchami, co dawało jej przewagę w tej grze na nasłuchiwanie.

\- Nie zapomnij o korzyściach naszej wymiany - Helidot kpił z niej, próbując ją zajść od boku. - Będziesz pierwszą do doświadczenia skończonego produktu.

Perła na palcach skoczyła w bok i ominęła człapiącego ślepo w jej stronę oponenta. Trzymała usta od zapytania Helidota, wiedząc bowiem jak złamałoby to jej ukrycie. Nie miała też czasu na rozświetlenie, ciągle stąpał jej po piętach.

\- Możesz nie być skora do przekształcania swojego ciała, ale wyobraź sobie nowe możliwości. To jest przecież element ludzkiej kopulacji!

Ktoś warknął tuż za jej plecami, strąciło ją z równowagi i stopa tupnęła ciężko o ziemię. Helidot jak taran dobiegł ją i złapał za włócznię, która była w niego mierzona.

\- Ładny kijek - wyrwał go z jej rąk, złamał w pół i odrzucił szczątki na bok. Perła w ostatniej chwili uniknęła pięści, która rozsierdziłaby jej żuchwę. Odskoczyła, ale Helidot napierał dalej, zadając jej prawy sierpowy na tyle silny, by strącić ją z nóg. Mimo tego odzyskała równowagę i śmignęła mu spomiędzy palców.

Stanęła chwiejnie na nogach. Kolejna włócznia wydobyła się z jej klejnotu na czole. Czarna sylwetka Helidota ociężale obróciła się w jej stronę.

\- Naprawdę smuci mnie te szastanie tobą, uwierz mi, ale jeżeli nie po dobroci…

 

Zaszarżował. Kiedy chciała wykonać unik, on pobiegł prosto za nią i rzucił nią o podłogę z potęgą, która człekowi rozsiedziłaby całą pierś za jednym razem.

Nim mogła odepchnąć go nogą, złapał ją za kokardę na plecach i jednym pociągnięciem rozwinął, poluźniając więzy jej ubrania. Perła nie spodziewała się tego ruchu, jej policzki mimowolnie oblały błękitne rumieńce - gdy próbowała stanąć na kolana, stopa przycisnęła ją do ziemi.

\- P-puść mnie!

\- Już chcesz iść? Wybacz, ale twoja ucieczka nie była częścią umowy - odparł, bezwzględnie gniotąc jej pierś. Gdyby jej klejnot spoczywał między jej łopatkami a nie na czole, byłaby już popękana.

\- Prosnorkulusie, już pora! Zrób to! - oznajmił Helidot do sługusa, który czaił się w mroku.

Głośny huk i zapach dymu rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Twardy klejnot opadł głucho na posadzkę. Helidot i Perła zamarli w ciszy.

\- Co ty… - nie dowierzał Helidot.

Czerwone oko sługi jaśniało przez całun mroku.

\- Zrobię to, co powinienem dawno temu - odparł Prosnorkulus, biorąc klejnot Perydot w garść i wychodząc z sali. Helidot zdjął stopę z Perły, rozwścieczony ale zarazem zdziwiony.

\- Ty, ty idioto! Wracaj tu, do diabła, natychmiast! - zaczął po omacku kierować się wyjścia. Perła próbowała zrobić to samo, lecz ból w zgniecionych plecach zatrzymał ją w miejscu. Zmuszona leżeć, wiła się i wiła bez skutku. Miała nadzieję dotrzeć do oprawców, choćby czołgając się.

 

\- Co ci niby wpadło do głowy, to jest nasza szansa na sukces!

\- Twoja jak już! Koniec z tą szaradą, mam dosyć tego całego cierpienia!

\- Kurde, panie, nie możesz zaczekać-

\- Na co? Na kolejny tydzień bezsensownego dymania co popadnie? Mam dosyć! To dla twojego dobra, Perydot!

\- Cholera, stój! - ryknął Helidot.

Włócznia wwierciła się prosto pod żebra Prosnorkulusa zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Zielonkawy klejnot wysunął mu się spomiędzy palców, aż wreszcie i on padł głucho na ziemię, aż dzida wyskoczyła z pleców. Sterczyła prosto z flaków, a pod nim kałuża karmazynowej gęstej krwi.

Helidot znieruchomiał. Perła stała za nim wygięta w pozycji rzutu włócznią, wyczerpana bólem padła na ścianę jak kukła, której odcięto sznurki. Zużyła ostatnie szczątki energii na ten cios.

 

Gigant długo patrzył na sługusa, który leżał płasko w brudnej kałuży krwi z kawałkiem kija sterczącym z jego brzucha. Perła wodziła wzrokiem za jego rosnącym zdziwieniem, lękiem i jak przerodziły się one w tłumiony gniew.

\- S-stój - wymamrotał… i wtedy oświeciło go.

Tupot stóp dotarł ich uszu, przerywając moment. Heliotrop wyłonił się z mroku i opatrzył sytuację, twarz zmieniająca się stopniowo w grymas niepewności. Zagapił się przez moment na leżący obok zwłok zielonkawy klejnot Perydot, jego główne zainteresowanie, ale jednak szybko wycofał się z powrotem do tunelu. Cokolwiek miało się teraz stać, on nie chciał brać w tym udziału.

 

Helidot podszedł, ujął Perłę za szorstkie włosy i przyjrzał się jej chorobliwie długo. Mając oczy wlepione w jej pokrytą bruzdami twarz, decydował od czego zacząć. Szczerzył zęby na myśl o nieskończonych możliwościach, kiedy ona bezskutecznie wyrywała się z jego ręki.

Pociągnął ją na kolana tuż pod jego krocze. Tunika skrywała pewien gruby, wystający, piętnastocentymetrowy sekret.

 

 

W jednej chwili zatrzymał się. Wyciągnął z niej swojego członka, czując coś wodnistego zbierającego się w jej ustach.

\- Wypluj - nakazał jej, wyciągając rękę pod jej twarz. Był to wodny preejakulat, niedoszła sperma, zmieszana z wydzielonym przez skórę potem. Bez zawahania obsmarował tym całą jej twarz i wcisnął się z powrotem w jej jamę ustną. Forsował ją bezlitośnie i powtarzał plucie, chcąc ją tym poniżyć. Taki był jego plan - przyspieszona, profesjonalnie wykonana wersja tego, co miał zrobić z Perydot. Tym razem tylko dla własnej przyjemności. Musiał na kimś się wyżyć.

 

Gdy jeszcze krztusiła się na jego spermie, Helidot położył dłoń na jej barku i ułożył ją na ziemi. Siłą rozwarł nogi, aż kolanami dotykały ziemi. Sięgnął do klejnotu Perydot, odczepił z ramki maleńki implant, który bez skrupułów wszczepił Perle.

\- Nawet nie będę marnował na tobie czasu z fleshlightem - oznajmił, klęcząc nad dziewczyną. - Zabić cię za niesubordynację byłoby dużą stratą, szczególnie, kiedy masz taką rangę i takie ciało…

Perła obróciła głowę i zdążyła wypluć większość pożółkłego już płynu zanim Helidot przycisnął ją z powrotem do podłogi. Zebrał w garść co wypluła i obsmarował jej nonszalancko twarz.

\- Ochydny przestępco - próbowała nie dotykać językiem spermy, która oblepiała jej zęby i spływała niechlujnie po wardze.

\- Mów tak dalej, podniecasz mnie - wyrzekł jej prosto w twarz, pochylając się nad nią. W jej oczach przez ułamek sekundy zawidniał wstyd.

Zaczął masować palcami jej krocze, które choć nie miało nic do zaoferowania samemu, pod wpływem implantu wrażliwie reagowało na dotyk. Perła zagryzła wargę by nie dać mu satysfakcji. Czuła jednak jak przypływ estrogenów zaczynał robić mętlik w jej głowie i próbowała to zwalczyć. Bezowocnie jednak, bowiem wynalazek był bardzo skuteczny.

Helidot, zgięty ponad chuderlawą osóbką, przyłożył przedramię do jej gardła, a drugą ręką szarpnął za skuloną nogę, by nie ukrywała krocza. Lampa ponad nim była na tyle silna, by Helidot rzucał olbrzymi cień na Perłę i by za pierwszym razem nie dało się określić, co on z tą kobietą robił.

 

Perła padła ze zmęczenia, teraz również i emocjonalnego.  Złożyła mimowolnie swoją smukłą dłoń na jego twarzy. Helidot odetchnął głęboko, widząc jeszcze palący ogień w jej oczach. Chciała, żeby zbliżył się do niej.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Helidot, ze względu na swoje masywne ciało, był ociupinę pochylony nad nią. Oparł się łokciami o ziemię i przyjrzał się klejnotowi swoimi kocimi oczami. Odór gnojowej już spermy unosił się i zmieszał w powietrzu z zapachem zwłok, tworząc duszącą mieszankę.

\- Co tam, złotko, podobała ci się jazda? - mruknął jej do ucha. - Jak to jest znowu być służącą w rękach swojego _właściciela?_

Przycisnął jej głowę do podłogi. Aż szyja napięła mu się od dziwnego napływu emocji.

\- Jesteś już z tym zaznajomiona, czyż nie? W byciu pod czyjąś kontrolą... Już widzę tego zalety. Jak wysprzątamy tutaj, od razu przejdziemy do mojego pokoju, zamkniemy szczelnie właz i przejdziemy do _sensownych_ praktyk. To tutaj to była tylko odpłata za pozbycie się mojego kamerdynera.

Chwila ciszy. Odetchnął gorącym jak lawa powietrzem na jej twarz, przechodząc w cień uśmiechu.

\- Dobry był, bardzo dobry był… Kara może jednak nie starczyła. Jeszcze jedną rund-

Nagle z klejnotu Perły wystrzeliła włócznia i przeszyła jego rozwartą jamę ustną na wskroś. Hełm na tyle głowy zatrzymał ostrze na swej drodze.

Helidot nie ważył się ruszyć. Perła również  - włócznia wystawała z jej klejnotu do połowy, ale nie mogła jej do  końca wytworzyć póki on wisiał nad nią.

Nastała cisza. Helidot chciał coś powiedzieć, zapewne swoje ostatnie słowa, ale jedyne co mogło wydobyć się z jego rozwartej jamy to głębokie warczenie.

 

Buch. Z kłębu dymu zleciał klejnot Helidota - heliotrop w kształcie gładkiej łzy. Miał czarną plamę pośrodku i cztere pajęcze odnóża wyrastające ze szlifu - spadł prosto na twarz Perły. Chaotycznie telepał się, zrzuciła go prędko z twarzy i obserwowała jak stopniowo odnóża przestały się ruszać.

Był zmutowany, sądząc po jego atrybutach. Tak jak reszta potworów w jaskini.

Perła wyciągnęła rękę do klejnotu, zbańkowała go i odesłała. Dopiero wtedy mogła położyć się z powrotem na podłogę.

\- Nie należę do ciebie… - odetchnęła ciężko - ani do nikogo innego. N-nigdy… więcej.

  


Głośny brzęczący cios. Huk. Ktoś prysł. Rozbudziło to ją z mglistej wizji.

\- Perło? Perło, trzymaj się, jestem tu - chwilę potem kobiecy głos dosięgł jej uszu i poczuła, jak metalowe palce poklepały ją po policzku.

\- Granat…? - wodziła wzrokiem za górującą nad nią sylwetką i w moment zaczęła skanować podłogę. Widząc, że szukała czegoś, fuzja pokazała jej klejnot Perydot.

\- Nasz tak zwany kolega, Heliotrop? Chciał z tym uciec, kiedy spotkałam go po drodze do ciebie. A mówiłam, że z niego żaden bohater...

Ujęła Perłę w ramiona i opuściła bunkier. Nie patrzyła nawet za siebie, zostawiając za sobą kałużę krwi zmieszaną z plemnikami, ślady zamoczonych w niej stóp, rąk i słabnący blask lampki.

Brzęcząca żarówka wydała z siebie ostatnie światło, pogrążając bunkier w mroku.

Absolutna cisza. Poza jednym, rzężąco nabieranym oddechem.


	8. Pamiętnik | Epilog

Słońce poczęło powoli ustępować miejsca księżycowi, puszczając ciepły pomarańczowy blask na polanę i obwieszoną dekoracjami stodołę. Powrót Perydot do fizycznej formy zajął jej pełny tydzień, ku uldze jej przyjaciół powróciła ona do zdrowia. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Perle. Bardzo źle znosiła traumę, w tamtej jednej chwili Helidot otworzył wiele starych ran i wyrył parę nowych.

Trudno przychodziło wyjaśnić, co się wewnątrz niej działo. Samemu wyjawiła, że teraz walczy z czarnymi myślami, nasiloną paranoją. Jedno było pewne - że długo będzie się to odbijało na jej psychice.

O detektywie słuch zaginął. Na numer jego biura odbierała asystentka. Dnia, kiedy odszedł z wężem, niczego nie podał Perle, co mogłoby ją na niego naprowadzić. Jedyne, co ostało się po nim, to jego zielona latarka ze świeżo wyskrobanymi symbolami na rączce. Nadal próbują rozgryźć, co za nimi stoi.

 

Heliotrop odpowiedział za swoje akcje i skończył zbańkowany tuż obok Helidota. Okazało się, że to on sprowadził Kryształowe Klejnoty do bunkra i zaplanował wymianę Perydot z Perłą. Wszystko szło według planu, ale doszło do tragedii, gdy Prosnorkulusa dźgnięto włócznią.

 

Lapis Lazuli tęskniła za swoją współlokatorką i od jej powrotu spędzały razem sporo czasu. Jej gorzkie żale trwały jednak dalej, trzymając ją na warcie podczas każdej nocy, oczy szeroko otwarte, kiedy trzymała Perydot blisko siebie.

Dzisiaj jednak, gdy Lapis wyruszyła gdzie indziej, Perydot została sama w stodole. Ułożyła się wygodnie w kącie swojego “mieszkania” na szorstkim materacu, oczy wlepione w skórzany pognieciony notatnik. To była jedyna pozostałość po jej niedoszłych oprawcach; zapach tytoniu, potu i brudu mocno bił od tej rzeczy. Perydot czuła, że sporo by on wyjaśnił.

Analizując jego treść, cofnęła się w czasie aż dwa miesiące, czyli początku porwań. Prosnorkulus bazgrolił na marginesach szkice jakiejś perły w pozycjach sugerujących leżenie albo kulenie, kiedy sama treść była pisana kurzym pazurem. Dzień za dniem jego pismo robiło się coraz wyraźniejsze, im zręczniej użytkował z długopisu. Następne rysunki portretowały to stłamszoną jaspis opartą o kraty, to niedokończony szkic rubina, raz nawet i ją, Perydot.

Długo przyglądała się temu zaschłemu tuszowi, który robił wklęsłości w kartce. Żałowała, że nie wybudziła się wcześniej, by się choć raz się z nim spotkać. Bowiem kiedy wyjaśniła swoich przyjaciołom Prosnorkulusa, od razu wyruszyli do bunkra, tym razem przez właz w suficie, ale za tego czasu jego ciała już tam nie było. 

Aż wreszcie, dotarła do daty dwudziestego pierwszego maja. Jej twarz zmarkotniała zagłębiając się w kolejne dni, krytycznie zaś zmarszczyła brwi przy ostatnim wpisie.

 

“Nie pozwolę na to. Wolałbym zabić ją teraz niż dać jej zgnić w ramionach jakiegoś fetyszysty. Dla jej własnego dobra.”

 

Oraz ostatnie słowa, pisane drżącym zwieńczonym krwawo pismem:

 

“Wrócę.”

 

Jedyne, co Perydot po nim pozostało, to wspomnienia i ten notatnik. Tliła się jednak nadzieja, że może w przyszłości ich drogi się zetkną.

Nie była ona jednak pewna, czy powinna się z tego cieszyć.

  
  


_ KONIEC _


End file.
